


Ghosts (fanvids)

by chiiyo86



Category: I Am Not a Serial Killer (2016), John Cleaver Series - Dan Wells
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiyo86/pseuds/chiiyo86
Summary: John Wayne Cleaver, growing increasingly disturbed and disturbing over the course ofI Am Not a Serial Killer.





	Ghosts (fanvids)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vid from the movie adaptation for the first book, starring Max Records as John and Christopher Lloyd as Crowley. The music is "Drove Through Ghosts to Get Here" by 65daysofstatic. I actually have two versions of this video, one with just the music, and one with dialogues voiced over for the challenge of trying to make it work.


End file.
